


Turning Page

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Home Sweet Home [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, lucina and i also had a conversation about tying up with scarves, she gives me good ideas so i dunno man lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Reina and Altun try out restraining each other with silk scarves, with wonderful results.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Home Sweet Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless. i am also shameless.

“Promise you’ll tell me if you want to stop?” Reina said, staring down at Altun as she carefully tied some crimson silk scarves around each of Altun’s wrists, before tying them to a pole on the headboard of their bed. Altun had stripped herself down completely, seemingly excited to try now this new bedroom adventure of hers. Reina couldn’t help but laugh when she called their intimate times that. It was so very Altun to say those kinds of things.

“I’ll be fine.” Altun said. Reina made a face at her.

“Altun.” her voice was stern and Altun gave her a sheepish grin.

“I will, I promise.” Reina’s face softened as she leaned down and gently put her lips to Altun’s. There was one extra scarf. She had an idea, but she also wasn’t sure how much sensory overload Altun could handle. Reina was staring at the scarf in her hand, trying to decide if she wanted to ask the question in her mind. “Reina?” Altun’s voice brought her back to reality. “Something wrong?” Reina shook her head, but still kept a hold on the scarf. Altun glanced at the scarf. “Did you want to do something with it?” Altun asked, seeming to read Reina’s mind.

“Sort of.” she replied, still staring at the scarf. “How would you feel about being blindfolded?” she turned from the scarf to see Altun’s face flushed a slight shade of red. Well, the thought was in her head at the very least. “Want to try?” There wasn’t a hesitation like Reina expected, just a nod of Altun’s head. With permission to go forward with it, she leaned down and carefully tied the cloth over Altun’s eyes. The red really did look stunning against her dark skin Reina had to admit. She made sure that it wasn’t tied too tight and comfortable for Altun. Reina had been running around in her smalls and a shirt, but she stripped the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Altun’s tail swung slightly off the edge of the bed at the sound. Au Ra had somewhat sensitive hearing already, but this would probably double now with Altun blindfolded and losing her sense of sight.

Altun wiggled slightly, pulling at the restraints, as if to test them. Reina was slightly amused. Carefully and with gentle touch, she pushed Altun’s legs apart so that she was nestled between them. She ranked her nails gently across Altun’s upper ribs, just enough to be felt. Altun made a low whining sound. She dragged her nails harder against her skin, but slower in motion. Altun whined louder this time. Reina leaned down and began nipping at the skin of Altun’s breasts. She heard a sharp inhale of breath as Altun’s back arched slightly off the bed. Reina dragged her nails harder down Altun’s sides now, leaving trails of red as she did, illuminated against Altun’s dark skin. She bit down harder now, pulling the skin with her teeth. Altun let out a moan as she pulled against the silk restraints again. Reina bit down enough to draw a small amount of blood. Altun called out Reina’s name, just for Reina to take her other breast in her hand, palming at it gentle at first, then rougher.

Reina was trying to see how much she could make Altun moan and whine. She ran her thumb over the bud as her other hand slid down to Altun’s hip, slowly working it’s way down her body, making sure to run it across the outside of her thigh as to not aggravate her scar. Reina kissed at the bite mark gently. She let her other hand play with Altun’s breast a bit longer before sliding down to rest on her inner thigh. Reina leaned up and brought her lips Altun’s, nipping at her bottom lip and pulling it between her teeth. Altun let out a small moan before arching off the bed attempting to bring the two of their bodies closer together. Reina smiled against Altun’s lips before deepening the kiss. She had her left hand on top of Altun’s knee now, rubbing circles on it as she moved her right hand down across Altun’s abdomen, slipping slowly between her legs.

Reina broke their kiss, earning a loud whine from Altun that quickly turned into an even louder moan as Reina ran her finger tip over the tip, teasing it slightly by applying pressure and then releasing it. Altun moved, pulling at the restraints, lips parted and breath heavy. Reina stopped for a moment and kissed Altun again, gentler this time, as though asking if she was doing alright. Altun hummed against Reina’s lips, before biting down on Reina’s lip enough to draw blood. Reina let out a moan, before applying the pressure back causing Altun’s body to writhe under her touch. For someone blindfolded and half tied up, she sure was feisty. She had to admit, it really was quite wonderful to witness. Altun moved again when Reina hadn’t moved her hand for a few moments, whining loudly in protest. Reina had half a mind to see how long she could make Altun whine and almost beg for it, but she didn’t feel the need to go that far tonight.

She moved her finger in slow circles which didn’t get a moan from her, but a low whine of her name. There were few things that riled Reina up herself, but one of them certainly was the way Altun moaned and whined her name. Reina hovered above Altun, staring down at her as the dim light of the room shone off her skin, illuminating all the best part of her body, and even the parts Altun didn’t like as well. The light shone across her chest, making her freckles more apparent. Shining across the scales of her hips, across her the small scar on her stomach, and shining some light on that scar on her thigh that she hated more than anything else. It highlighted her body in all it’s beauty with it’s scars and all. She moved her finger in faster circles now, Altun’s body once more arching into her touch.

Altun’s toes curled into the bed sheets, as Reina removed her hand and slipped down between Altun’s leg’s her lips finding the top of the folds to continue her ministrations. She took her hand and pushed Altun’s leg out slightly. Reina flicked her tongue across the tip, moving it in circles, sucking gently at it. Altun was writhing, moaning Reina’s name, pulling at her restraints ever now and again. She imagined it felt somewhat strange for her to not be able to have her hands fisted in Reina’s hair. Normally when Reina had her mouth on Altun, she could count on Altun to instantly start yanking her hair. However, she seemed to be enjoying the heightened sensory of not being able to grab at Reina’s hair or see anything Reina was doing seeing as with ever flick of Reina’s tongue Altun was arching into Reina’s touch.

Reina took her hand and raked it gently up Altun’s inner thigh as she slid her tongue inside past the folds. Altun moaned rather loudly. It occurred to Reina and that Altun being restrained meant she no longer had a way to silence herself by means of her arm over her mouth. Reina couldn’t help but feel slightly delighted as she had never really heard how vocal Altun was capable of being as she always tried to keep quiet. She retracted her tongue for a moment, which was met with a whine of protest. Reina smiled smugly to herself before biting down on Altun’s thigh, near her hip. Her name came spilling off Altun’s lips again, her body arching and writhing as Reina pulled the skin between her teeth, sucking and biting on it till it left a very impressive bruise. She then moved back to being nestled between Altun’s legs fully. Reina swirled her tongue around the tip again before once more slipping her tongue inside.

Taking her finger, she swirled it across the tip as she moved her tongue inside of Altun. She was enjoying the reaction of Altun and from Altun’s body. Altun was clearly losing focus or her brain had completely gone fuzzy, as most of what she heard from her was panting and moaning that was getting loud enough to wake the dead. Reina retracted her tongue once more. She moved to where she was hovering over Altun again. She kissed Altun’s cheek lightly. Another check in. Altun moved slightly but a soft smile formed on her lips. Reina took that as a green light and moved her hand to gently slip a finger inside of Altun. There was another moan from Altun before Reina engulfed her lips in another bruising kiss. Reina pulled back after a few moments. She wanted to leave Altun blindfolded, but felt the need to let Altun get a chance to touch.

Reina carefully undid the restraints with her free hand. Once Altun’s hands were free the instantly were wrapped around Reina’s shoulders. Humming, Reina slid another finger inside of Altun, moving them faster now. Altun pulled Reina down till their lips met, nipping at Reina’s bottom lip, biting down and drawing blood again. Reina let out a moan and thrust her fingers inside of Altun, hitting that spot that sent Altun seeing stars. Altun moaned Reina’s named falling back against the bed, hands sliding down over onto the front of Reina’s shoulders. Reina moved her fingers with greater purpose now, hitting that spot every time. She could feel Altun digging her nails deeply into the skin of her shoulders with ever moan of Reina’s name that fell past Altun’s lips.

Altun’s panting was getting heavier and she knew Altun was reaching her limits, both physically and in her senses as well. Reina gave another thrust of her fingers and felt Altun’s body tremble underneath her touch as she arched off the bed, Reina’s name flying past her lips again. Reina moved her fingers at a slower pace as Altun rode out her release, toes curled into the sheets, nails all but in bedded in Reina’s skin. That was most certainly leaving a mark in the morning. Reina didn’t mind really, she loved the marks, it was proof she made Altun feel good. Altun collapsed against the bed and whined slightly as Reina retracted her fingers from inside her. Reina cleaned her hand with a cloth before leaning down to remove the blindfold from Altun. Her eyes were bright and she had a satisfied look on her face. Altun released her grip on Reina’s shoulder, smiling sheepishly as she ran her fingers over the marks where the blood was starting to dry.

Reina laughed somewhat before leaning down and kissing Altun gently. Altun’s hands found the side of Reina’s face, thumbs dusting across her cheeks lightly. Altun pulled away, gazing up Reina fondly. Reina could feel her face flushing slightly at the look Altun was giving her. Altun laughed a little before running a thumb across Reina’s cheek again. She hummed lightly at Altun’s touch. It was always so gentle and full of love.

“You alright?” Reina asked as she made to lay next to Altun. She knew there would b reciprocation as soon as Altun recovered, but for now, she was content to lay next to her. Altun hummed happily as she nestled herself into Reina’s arms, her face buried in her shoulder.

“I’m perfectly fine.” she said before nipping lightly at the skin of Reina’s shoulder. Reina made a face, though any sternness she was attempting failed to come off as so. Altun had a smug look on her face.

“Haven’t you done enough damage to my shoulders?” Reina replied with a laugh.

“There’s other places I can bite at still. Or dig my nails into.” Altun rolled Reina over she was on top hovering over her. Reina let out a low growl as Altun dipped down and nipped at free spot on her neck.

“You’re so feisty sometimes.” Reina remarked, casually turning her neck so Altun had better angle and access to it. She felt Altun’s lips curl into a smirk against her skin.

“Wonder who I’ve learned it from.” Shit. Reina was in for it now. Altun was absolutely correct. Altun had learned it from her. Over the last year of them being intimate Altun lost some of her shame and embarrassment, and became quite shameless in her actions when they were intimate. Altun bit down on her neck. Reina was in for a wild ride of retaliation, yet she was highly looking forward to it as she always was. She’d never say it out loud, but she loved Altun’s mouth all over her body. Altun had the scarfs in her hand now. She knew where this was going, and she figured she was about to experience her own wonderful sensory overload.

Altun was tying the scarves carefully around Reina’s wrists now. She had straddled herself across Reina’s hips. There was a certain smugness that was rarely seen in Altun, something Reina had brought out. While Reina was normally very controlled and also very in control, Altun was excited to see just how Reina would react to this. Altun took the last scarf and tied it across Reina’s eyes. She hummed while she made sure it wasn’t too tight. This was too good truly, seeing Reina tied up. Altun dragged her nails down Reina’s abdomen and the noise that came out of her was enough to rile Altun up all over again. Reina was less reserved and wasn’t afraid to let out any sort of noise as opposed to Altun. But Altun had never heard that noise in particular, or perhaps, in that kind of needy voice, before. She was going to enjoy this greatly.

She leaned down and nipped at Reina’s bottom lip before kissing Reina painfully slow. Agonizingly slow. Altun hummed as Reina let out a low whine. Altun pulled back and dipped her head down and bit down lightly on Reina’s throat. Another whine from her as Altun simply enjoyed the sound of Reina’s voice whining under her ministrations. Reina’s head fell back against the bed as Altun tugged at the skin with her teeth. She ran her hands across Reina’s chest, palming at her breasts as she nipped at the skin of her throat. She could hear soft whispers of her name on Reina’s lips. Not loud enough to be audible unless one was listening close, but it was loud and needy enough that Altun took pride in it nonetheless.

Carefully Altun leaned back up, taking Reina’s breasts in her hand, palming at them harder, nails digging in her skin slightly. There was a moan from Reina as she arched slightly off the bed. Altun smiled to herself before moving her hands back down over Reina’s abdomen. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting in between of Reina’s legs now. With agonizingly slow movement, Altun pulled Reina’s smalls down and off over her legs. The slowness caused Reina to let out a low growl to which only made Altun rather smug in her teasing. Pulling them off, she tossed them to the floor. Reina moved slightly, trying to find contact between her and Altun’s skin.

Altun ran her finger tip lightly across the top of the fold, just enough of a touch of the cold of her skin set off a spark through Reina’s body. There was moan from Reina, and Altun simply continued to only barely run her finger across the spot. She could feel Reina’s frustration at her teasing as she moved back and forth, trying desperately to get more skin to skin contact. Altun wanted to laugh, she really did. It was rare to see Reina moving around desperate for contact seeing as she usually would just pull Altun’s hair till Altun either gave in and did as she wanted and touched her where she wanted, or till Altun started moaning her name. A less in control Reina, Altun found, was remarkably attractive. It was rare for Reina to be completely undone.

She pressed her finger tip to the spot, rubbing a small circle, just enough to see if she could get a moan out of Reina. Altun was playing a game of how undone she could make Reina before she completely unraveled beneath her touch. She removed her hand and dipped her head down to kiss her way up the inside of Reina’s thigh. There as another low moan, though somewhat louder this time. Altun dug her nails lightly the outside of Reina’s thigh. A louder moan this time. A smile formed on her lips against Reina’s skin. She bit down on the spot, pulling at the skin with her teeth. It wasn’t one bite, it was several. And with each bite the moans flying past Reina’s lips kept getting louder.

Altun left a trail of marks up her inner thigh. She found she was almost sad that no one would be able to see her handy work since Reina wore more conservative clothing or her normal armour. Then again, she was happy to be the only one to see Reina this way. Sprawled on the bed, completely bare, skin shining in the dim light of the room. She got to see Reina like this. No one else. Just her. A treat really, to hear Reina call her name and writhe beneath her touch. Altun flicked her tongue out at the tip now, moving her hands so she pushed Reina’s legs further apart. She could hear a sharp intake of air. She moved her tongue over the spot, swirling it in circles. There were things that normally didn’t get said, but in the sense of being intimate with another person in such a way, Altun had grown to really enjoy the taste of Reina.

She recalled Reina had told her once in passing after they had been intimate one night that she enjoyed the taste of Altun and enjoyed kissing every part of her that she could manage. While it had embarrassed Altun at the time, since it was a rather forward omission, she knew she felt the same. She enjoyed kissing every part of Reina’s body, having her lips all over her, nipping and biting. She hummed, the sound sending a spark through Reina’s body. She moved again, and Altun could feel her tail wrap itself lightly around her lower leg. Altun moved her tongue faster before removing it and causing Reina to make a loud whine of protest. She let a small laugh slip past her lips this time, which earned her another whine. It was just that she had never heard Reina whine that loudly in protest.

She moved so that she was straddling Reina’s hips again, but not sitting on her in any way. Altun dipped down and engulfed Reina’s lips in a needy kiss as she slid her hand between Reina’s legs, thumbing the tip before slipping a finger inside. Reina moaned against her lips, to which Altun only replied with a hum and the movement of her finger inside of Reina. She curled her finger inside of her as she moved her lips against Reina’s, enjoying the arching of Reina’s body into her touch. And of course the sound of her name on Reina’s lips. The best part of it all really. Altun loved how she said her name normally, but this was something different. Almost a new way Reina could say her name.

Altun carefully slipped another finger inside. Reina moaned, arching again into Altun as she curled her fingers once more inside of her. Altun had decided not to tie Reina’s hands to the headboard, so instead hummed an encouragement to Reina, that she could put her arms over Altun’s shoulders so that her hands were still bound behind Altun’s head. While Altun knew this would mean Reina would find a way to pull at her hair, she didn’t really mind. She pulled back from the kiss, placing a light and soft kiss to Reina’s cheek. Reina moved her arms so that they were over Altun’s shoulders. Altun moved her fingers faster, curling them and hitting the spot that made Reina see stars.

Altun had been right. As soon as her fingers hit that spot Reina had managed to figure out how to grab a fistful of her hair and pull her head back slightly. Not one to beat in this particular front, Altun angled her hand so that with ever thrust of her fingers she hit that spot dead on. Reina divulged into a mess of moans that occasionally were less moans and more her crying out Altun’s name. She wanted to say it felt wrong to slightly put Reina back in her place, but with every thrust Reina would also pull harder on Altun’s hair. She had given some control back to Reina, which was fine seeing as much as she really never admitted, she loved when Reina pulled her hair. Sometimes she wished she’d pull at it harder.

With every move of her hand she was hitting that spot, and her name was pouring off Reina’s lips. Altun leaned down and enveloped Reina in another kiss, this one just as needy as the last. Reina arched off the bed, her fingers tangled in Altun’s hair. There was a wave of release washing over her, Altun humming as she slowed the movement of her hand, slowing until she slowly retracted her fingers from inside Reina. It was like Reina was pouting at the loss of contact and Altun swore she’d never seen Reina pout before in any fashion. She wiped her hand off carefully on the cloth before setting it aside. Altun got Reina to release her grip on her hair and removed her arms from around her shoulders.

She removed the scarves from her wrists first then the one from over her eyes. Carefully she helped Reina sit up. She looked positively blissed out. Her hair was going every which way and quite frankly, a damn hot mess. Altun cupped Reina’s face in her hands and pulled her in for another kiss. This time Reina’s hands were all over her body again, running down across her shoulders, over her ribs, down across her hips down to her thighs. Their lips moved in synchronization. They were lying on the bed next to each other again now, hands roaming over the curves of each other’s bodies. Reina had her hand on Altun’s hip, nails dug into skin lightly. Altun’s hands were wandering Reina’s chest, taking her breasts into her hands once more, moving with gentle purpose. Reina was moaning lowly as Altun moved her hands.

It wasn’t as fast as before, not nearly as needy. Now it was just about being close and touching each other. Reina pulled back from the kiss, staring at Altun, lips parted. Altun had a smile on her face that was then mirrored by Reina as she placed a soft kiss to Altun’s forehead. Reina’s hand had found it’s way back between Altun’s legs, but in a different position now. She had taken one of the scarves and tied Altun’s hands behind her back now and had her on her knees with Reina on her own knees behind her. Altun was a mess of moans again with Reina’s fingers inside of her, crying out Reina’s name as she reached that climax again. And then it was Altun inside Reina again. She had her tongue inside of Reina, moving and exploring every part of her that she could. Altun had thought to restrain Reina’s arms again, but she wanted Reina’s fingers in her hair. So she left it instead, simply enjoying every tug of her hair from Reina.

It seemed to go on for hours. They were all over each other this time. It was blissful, and they were trying out the scarf in any way that they could. Altun enjoyed it most as a blindfold, which Reina made note of with a smug smile. She couldn’t put a finger on it, but Altun loved these times. She loved so much to have Reina touching her body, nails digging into her skin. At the end of the night, Reina would always hold her close, draw circles in her lower back, make sure she’d not hurt her in anyway. Altun would nuzzle herself into Reina’s chest, making sure nothing she did pained Reina or that she left marks that were too painful. They always looked after one another, even during times such as this.

Both had a lot of bite marks this time, and Altun took time to make sure she’d not gone over board on the trail she left on Reina’s inner thigh. She could tell it was quite tender, but Reina seemed to be slightly smitten with her handy work, which made her laugh. Reina suggested a bath in the tub they had in a room down the hall. The warmth of the running water. Altun had to admit she wanted it to be a bubble bath so she could put bubbles in Reina’s hair. Reina wasn’t one for bubble baths but she readily agreed when Altun asked this time which made her happy.

The two of them had climbed into the tub and Altun sunk beneath the water, face half hidden by bubbles. Reina laughed at the sight of half of Altun’s face hidden by bubbles. All that could be seen were the glow of her limbal rings and the lavender of her eyes. Reina could tell Altun was pouting. Shifting slightly Altun took a handful of bubbles and smothered Reina’s hair with them. There was a moments silence as Altun sunk back down, laughing loudly at the ‘mountain’ of bubbles at the top of Reina’s head. Reina glanced over in the mirror on the wall to see Altun’s handy work. She couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t a very good mountain really, but there sure was a large mass of bubbles there.

Altun moved so that she was lying between Reina’s legs and against her chest. Reina smiled soft as she wove her arms around Altun, humming as she held her close. The water was warm and comfortable. Everything about the moment was warm and comfortable. Altun leaned up and kissed Reina lightly on the lips, smiling as she did. The bubbles were starting to fade, but the water was still so warm and all Altun wanted to do was be in Reina’s arms. She didn’t care how, it’s just where she wanted to be. Eventually they would have to move and get cleaned up. Reina reached for a bottle on the shelf next to the tub. She poured some of the liquid out onto her hand before replacing the bottle on the shelf. Altun turned so that she was seated between Reina’s legs with her back to her.

Reina hummed as she massaged the liquid into Altun’s hair, trying to be as gentle as possible since she had been pulling at Altun’s hair earlier. Altun seemed to be blissfully unaware of anything other than the feel of Reina massaging her scalp. Carefully, Reina rinsed it from her hair, taking care to not get it in her eyes. Although she had to sit on her knees somewhat to do so, Altun did the same for Reina. Massaging the liquid through her hair, making sure to wash all the traces of the bubble mountain from her white locks. She took the water and carefully rinsed it from Reina’s hair, running her fingers through the ends as she did. Reina leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

Retrieving a cloth and a bar of soap, Altun made to wash Reina’s body. Slow and in circles. Washing away any sweat or dirt from the days events and their little escapades. She gently rubbed the cloth against Reina’s face, who had her eyes closed, completely content. Altun rinsed the cloth off and gave it to Reina who then returned the favour and started with washing off Altun’s back. Her head dipped forward as Reina ran the cloth along her shoulders and lower neck. Her freckles popping from beneath the soap suds. She slowly rinsed the soap off of Altun’s skin. Altun was becoming less talkative, and seemed to finally be succumbing to sleep.

Altun had practically fallen asleep standing up after Reina had fetched them fresh clothes to sleep in. Altun had slipped into them and practically fallen asleep against the wall. With a small laugh Reina had picked her up, cradling her in her arms and carrying her to the bed. She had changed the bedding out and fetched Altun’s blanket from the back of the chair. Reina laid Altun down on the bed. She was out like a light now, sleeping soundly. She fetched the owl, which now after years, saw it’s colours beginning to fade. But Altun loved that owl as much as she loved Reina. With a smile, Reina tucked the owl into Altun’s arms before making sure all lights were off aside the small candle on the opposite side of the room. Reina then crawled into bed next to Altun, wrapping her arms around and pulling her as close as she was able.

“Goodnight, Altun.”

_I love you._


End file.
